eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 48 (1 August 1985)
Synopsis Whilst enjoying a night out with his friends at The Vic, Arthur is called by Den to the phone. It is the hospital: Pauline has given birth. Arthur is elated and he and Pete head off to the hospital to the hospital to meet Arthur's newborn son. Mary apologises to Sue for Annie's crying and any distress it may cause her. At Number 45, the Beales and the Fowlers crack open champagne. Arthur and Pete remark on how similar the baby's features are to Lou, and Lou feels blessed. Sue spends the night alone while Ali spends the night at his parent's house. The next morning, while Ethel is cleaning up outside, Debbie makes her jump by saying hello. Ethel gets uptight and Lou calls her touchy; Ethel tells Lou she is nervous for her date with Ernie in the evening. Naima confides in Debbie about the anonymous brothel note she received. Debbie disregards the letter telling Naima not to worry; telling her to talk to Saeed to shutdown her paranoid thoughts for good. Saeed hands Kathy and Pete a bear for Arthur and Pauline's new baby. Lofty expresses interest in joining Ian and Kelvin's business. They agree to each fund £50 into the business. Ian asks Lou for £50 in the café as Lou eats a bacon sandwich, but Lou refuses to give him the money. Dot disapproves of the gossip going around the Square about Nick, who has been released on bail. Kelvin asks Ali if he can go gambling with him so that he can raise the £50 fund and Ali agrees to take him to the next poker night he goes to. As Michelle and Arthur prepare to go and visit Pauline in hospital with Lou, Lou decides not to go to the hospital with them, but hides from them both that she is feeling unwell. Den goes out on a lunch with who he tells everyone is a business partner, but when he returns and Pete asks him how it went, he smells Den's mistress's perfume. When Den goes into The Vic and walks past Sharon, she also picks up on the scent and tells Den to change his shirt before he sees Angie. Den tells Sharon that the scent of perfume on his jacket and shirt is not what she thinks it is. Ethel panics as she waits in The Vic for Ernie, convinced he is not coming. She is delighted when she shows, and their date gets underway. Naima tries to talk to Saeed about the brothel note, but the pair end up talking about Debbie and Andy's open relationship, where Saeed expresses his disapproval at their type of relationship. Saeed then visits Ian, Kelvin and Lofty and suggest they do something for their business that does not require any capital. The trio get on board with Saeed's idea and the group end up calling themselves Loftelian Enterprises. Dr. Legg visits Sue to see how she is doing. She is still despondent, so Dr. Legg takes drastic action in a final attempt to make Sue grieve for Hassan's loss. Dr. Legg goes and gets Annie from Mary, and makes Sue hold her. As Sue cradles Annie she begins to cry, causing Sue to break down in tears. Cast Regular cast *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Annie Smith - Zara Posener & Jenna Alembick (Uncredited) *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Dot Cotton - June Brown Guest cast *Ernie Mears - Kenn Wynne Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3B Albert Square - Living room *23B Albert Square *43 Albert Square - Backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *47B Albert Square - Kitchen *Al's Café Notes *This episode marks the third time that Julia's Theme was used. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: "Get the top off that bubbly, Pete. Let's wet the baby's head in the proper manner." Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Julia's Theme